Untitled
by gosalyn
Summary: A WWII fic w/Spot and Nevada its gonna be good
1. Jessica and Spot

"Jessica Marie Mckinney, were you out with that Conlon boy again?" Jessica's mother, Helen said when Jessica came home late.  
  
"No," Jessica lied, "I was out with Tracy."  
  
"Honey," Helen said in a softer tone, "you know that we want you home by 9:00pm every night. It's 10:15, I was just worried about you that's all."  
  
"Mother, I'm 18, I'm old enough to come home whenever I like."  
  
"Not when you're living under this roof."  
  
"What's so bad about Spot anyways?" Jessica asked as she sat down on one of the couches in their apartment.  
  
"Why must you call him Spot? His name is Jonathan. He's a trouble maker and I don't want my daughter running around with some trouble maker that's all."  
  
"Mother, just because he's poor doesn't make him a trouble maker."  
  
"You know how those lower class people are though." Jessica got off the couch and ran into her bedroom. She sat down on her vanity and carefully undid the braids which held her chestnut hair. Tears flowed freely out of her emerald green eyes. Her and Spot were in love but Jessica's parents didn't approve of him because he wasn't rich like them. The year was 1942 and world war two was raging on. Jessica's two older brothers, Jacob and Michael, had been drafted. Jessica finished undoing her hair, then changed into her nightgown, turned off the light and crawled into bed. She lay awake for sometime thinking, a tapping on her window interrupted her thoughts. She sat up in bed and pulled back the curtains of her window. Outside on the fire escape stood Spot, she opened the window.  
  
"Come in." Jessica stuck her hand out her window to help Spot inside. He stepped inside her room and looked around.  
  
"Nice place youse got heah." Spot said when he was in her room.  
  
"Thanks," Jessica said her arms were crossed across her chest, a sign she was uncomfortable, "Spot, why are you here?"  
  
"I missed youse and wanted to see ya dats all." Spot said, Jessica smiled.  
  
"Come on let's go up on the roof." Jessica said. She led them up to the roof. Jessica sat down on the edge of the roof, Spot sat down next to her. Jessica shivered, after all she was just in a night gown.  
  
"Here." Spot said taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks." Spot put his arm around her shoulder and drew her into him. They stayed on the roof all night, sometimes talking and sometimes in silence. They watched the sunrise together. 


	2. The Flower Shop

"Spot I should get back inside, I don't want my parents to wake up and have me not be in my bedroom." Jessica said standing up.  
  
"Ya I guess I should too," Spot said standing up, "But you see the difference between me and youse is dat my parents k now I'm with you." Spot put his arm around her shoulder; she looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Tell your parents that I said hi and that I'll come by the shop later today."  
  
"Will do." Spot said kissing her sweetly.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love youse too, now youse betta get back into your room before youse get into any trouble."  
  
"Goodbye." Jessica said kissing him and heading back into her room. Jessica crawled into bed and immediately fell asleep. About a half an hour later Spot came down and when he got to Jessica's window he saw that it was open a crack. So he opened it and stuck his head in the room. He smiled and kissed Jessica's forehead. Jessica woke up and smiled when she saw Spot's face. Jessica mouthed out, "I love you." He smiled and mouthed, "I love you too," back before leaving and closing her window. At around 2:00pm Jessica's parents began to worry about Jessica because she wasn't awake yet.  
  
"Jessica, honey, time to wake up." Helen said gently shaking her. Jessica groaned and sleepily opened her eyes.  
  
"What time is it?" Jessica asked, still tired.  
  
"2:00 pm." Helen said flatly.  
  
"Really?" Jessica said not surprised.  
  
"Yes now it's about time you get out of bed." Helen said, leaving the room. Jessica got out of the bed and got ready for the day. When she was finished she looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a blue semi-frilly dress and her hair was in two French braids. She was just about to leave her room when she remembered something-her book back ((A/N back then backpacks were called book bags.hehe))  
  
"Good afternoon mother, father." Jessica said when she left her room.  
  
"What are you planning on doing today Jessica?" Her father, James, asked her.  
  
"Uh I was thinking about going over to Tracy's apartment."  
  
"I really would like to meet this Tracy of yours. How about you bring her over for dinner tonight." Helen said.  
  
Jessica swallowed hard; she had made up Tracy so her parents wouldn't know she was hanging out with people poorer than she. "Um, ya sure that would be great."  
  
"Ok have a nice day, and be home by seven."  
  
"Ok bye." Jessica said before leaving. She got a block away from her apartment and turned down an alley she threw off her dress and took out the contents of her book bag, a red short sleeved button up shirt, an undershirt, black pants and red suspenders. She put them on and put the dress away. She was about to leave the alley when she remembered something, her hair. She took out the two braids and gathered her hair in a ponytail on top of her head. Now she was ready. She walked five more blocks to Conlon's Flower Shop. When she walked inside she saw her group of friends and their boyfriends. (Which were her friends too.) Katie (Bottlecap), with Andrew (Dibs), Alex (Mist), with Brandon (Mush), Jo (Gypsy), with Tim (Specs), Aurelia (Martini), with Joseph (Kid Blink), Sophia (Bookie), with Johnny (Racetrack), Rachel, her best friend, (Timber) with TK and Jess, her other best friend, (Stress), with Jack.  
  
"Hey guys," Jessica said when she walked in, "Where's Spot."  
  
"He's around here somewhere." Said Spot's mom, Agnes from behind the counter.  
  
"Thanks." Jessica said to Agnes, "So Johnny how's the races been lately?"  
  
"Please call me Racetrack, dats my nickname." Race said defensively.  
  
"But you're not even good at the Races you're better at cards and stuff. You're especially good at craps, hey how bout we call you crap?"  
  
"Haha very funny."  
  
"Aah come here Race." Sophia, (let's just call her Bookie) with dark brown hair and hazel eyes said trying to comfort her sensitive boyfriend.  
  
"Hey Timber, I need to ask you a favor." Jessica said.  
  
"No, last time I did a fava for youse I ended up wearin a wig for for five months." Rachel (Timber) said. Jessica rolled her eyes and laughed as she remembered how she wanted to be a hairdresser.  
  
"Stress, will you please, please, please help me with something?" Jessica begged her other best friend Jess (Stress) Timber stood behind Jessica shaking her head and mouthing out "no" but Stress was too nice to say "no." (A/N Stress is not a pushover)  
  
"Sure whaddya need help with?" Stress asked a little nervously.  
  
"Wait, before we start with anything I wanna know is my goil gonna end up how Timba looked?" Jack, Stress's boyfriend asked.  
  
"No, don't worry."  
  
"So uh whaddya need me for?"  
  
"Well when I come and hang out with you all I tell my parents that I'm at my friend Tracy's house. And well you see Tracy doesn't exist and my parents want her to come over for dinner tonight. So will you be Tracy for me?"  
  
"Sure." Stress said as she tugged on one of her brown/blonde curls.  
  
"But, you can't go dressed like that. Well, you can but my parents would know you're not rich and I would never see you guys again."  
  
Stress looked down at her clothes, "Where am I gonna get a dress?"  
  
"Oh don't worry I'll buy you one." Stress opened her mouth to objects, "Don't worry I have enough money in my book bag."  
  
"Ok." Stress said excitedly.  
  
"Come on let's go." Jessica said taking Stress's hand and pulling her out of the flower shop.  
  
"Bye Stress!" Jack called after them. 


End file.
